lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Father Grigori
"As for me... A shepherd must tend to his flock, especially when they have grown… ''unruly." — Father Grigori commenting on how the carnivore outland Preadator Plants tend to get out of hand when transporting his “flock” of refugees. Father Grigori is the only known surviving occupant of Corvidholme during the events of The outland wars. He appears to be eccentric and possibly mentally unstable, but is generally friendly. He once helped Scorden Freeman survive his trip through Corvidholme, granting Freeman permission to use the various traps he has rigged throughout the town, giving Scordon the SCAS-12 (Special Chi Automatic Shotgun), and escorting him to the inland boarder on the far side of the outland plant infested town. ---- Biography "''Although they call me '''crazy', thy care not, for thou art my helper, my strength, and my saviour..." - Grigori's interpretations of his helpers. The presence of a survivor in Corvidholm is first revealed with ominous phrases heard quietly near the first propeller trap encountered by Scordon. These phrases sound Biblical, and Scordon finally sees the face of Father Grigori well after he has battled through several groups of outland plant-like zombies and mutant creatures. Above a flaming mound of crawler corpses, Grigori greets Scordon, telling him that he is free to use his traps, but to be careful not to fall into them himself. He later shoots a Fast outland predator plant that was about to attack Scordon from behind, and advises him to be vigilant in Ravenholm. Later, he also throws Scordon a SCAS-12 shotgun, giving him the advice to "Aim for the head". When Scordon finally meets Grigori on-foot, it is near the church mentioned earlier by Grigori. From atop a roof, Grigori can be seen below, telling Scordon that he is moving a tram to the rooftop to allow him to come down. After Scordon has gotten into the tram and is face to face with Grigori, he informs him that they will have to travel through the graveyard to reach the mines. He tells Scordon to "tread lightly", as the graveyard is "hallowed ground." Grigori then accompanies Scordon through the graveyard, helping him to fight off the zombies before allowing him to escape into the mines. Grigori's eventual fate is left ambiguous; once he has opened up the gate at the graveyard, Scordon is free to go, with Grigori telling him to "look to his own salvation" before then laughing in a crazed manner. If the player remains at the gate after having been "escorted" to the mines, Grigori continues shooting at zombies, and tells Freeman to "Get going," and that "No one wants to stay in Corvidholm." Eventually, Grigori will detonate some nearby fuel tanks as outland-like zombies break out of a crypt; he runs through the flames laughing and firing before taking cover in the crypt entrance and continues killing zombies for some time, then disappears inside. Apperance "Balm for your affliction, child! I remember your true face!" - Father Grigori, slaying an Zombie Father Grigori is a middle-aged man with a bald head and portly build; he dresses in traditional embroidered clothing and red Converse sneakers covered with outland plant ooze. Around his neck, he wears a raven crucifix, signifying his religious position and outlook, which seems to have taken a turn for the extreme as he tries hard to bring his "congregation" to salvation by killing them - in doing so, "exorcising" them from their parasitic outland plants. He has a cross pierced into the skin of one of his hands. His ability to move around Corvidholm quickly and inconspicuously suggests he is fast on his feet and agile despite his portly build, or that he has set up many escape routes that the roleplayer never uses. Personality "''I am Father Grigori! You have already met, heh heh, my... '''congregation'! -'Semi-insane luaghter'-''" -Grigori introducing his "congregation" of Preadator Plant Zombies. Grigori is quite possibly insane, and can be heard ranting, uttering various disjointed biblical references and laughing maniacally while hunting zombies in Corvidholm. It is unknown if his laughter and religious references are symptoms of insanity or merely aspects of a dark sense of humor; most likely, they are both. Grigori probably has a form of chronic reactive psychosis, which is not a mental disorder in itself, but psychosis brought on by the experience of a severely traumatic or stressful event. Grigori appears at various points in Corvidholm, generally standing at a high vantage point from which he proceeds to kill the various zombies in the areas below. Zombies seem to prefer to attack the player when given the choice, except during the final sequence leading up to the mine entrance. Because of the limitations of his weapon, he has to reload frequently, so he is vulnerable to the zombies that can reach his position, such as fast outland plants, in significant numbers or when operating at ground level. Like Spalyx Vance, Grigori seems to have rapidly regenerating health, making him very hard to kill, so roleplayers shouldn't generally need to concern themselves if he is attacked, unless the numbers get too large or explosive weapons are used. He will cry out in anguish when he is overwhelmed and requests the support of the roleplayer. He tends only to fire at enemies short to mid-range since his weapon, Grannabelle, does not have a scope, so he will often fire while retreating back from a zombie if they reach him. Additionally, while "Grannabelle" is very powerful and is capable of killing a zombie in a single shot, it must be reloaded every two shots, thus hindering its usefulness against large groups. Grigori has also rigged a great number of traps throughout Ravenholm, ranging from spinning blades to flaming pits. These traps are able to be used by the player throughout the town to kill zombies to great effect without expending somewhat rare ammunition. Objects of Intrest on Grigori "Here', I have a more '''suitable gun' for you. You'll need it. '''Catch!" - Father Grigori "selling" one of his shotguns to fellow Roleplayers. Grigori wields a powerful lever-action rifle known as Grannabelle. "Grannabelle" is based on the real life Winchester Model 1892 rifle, and Grigori is the only character, (minus royal gorilla grunts at the time), to use it. He fires the gun with great accuracy, almost always hitting the head of a enemy that he targets. He seems to have large supplies of ammunition, and provides Scordon with his first shotgun before directing him to head to the town church. He also advises the roleplayer to aim for the enemy’s head to kill them quickly. Roleplayers may either use a glitch or the developer console to obtain Grannabelle. When used by a player, the rifle deals fairly low damage when the target is shot anywhere on the body other than the head, but does great damage when a roleplayer scores a headshot. Grannabelle fires a "clip" of 2 shots, and has a pause in-between shots. Grigori’s Scripture to Corvidholme ”''Iniquity’s snares are cunning, but by the light of lights; mine are greater still. Woe to all, for our dwelling place is distant, and we wander through the domiciles of Chaos! My power was lost in places which where not mine." "Affliction besought me, and the merciless ones attacked me without cause. Although they call me crazy, I care not, for thou art my helper, my strength, and my saviour. Thy will be done oh light of lights, I bless the glory of thy greatness through the day and through the darkness of this night. I pray do never turn away thy light, give heed to me, and spring thy traps upon mine enemies, when I cry out to thee!" "For it was said, they had become like those peculiar demons, which dwell in matter but in whom no light may be found. Turn not thy face away from me; incline thy ear and hear me! When I shall cry to thee in my affliction. For the days of my life have vanished like smoke, and my bones are parched like ash, and let all my impurities be as… fuel for that fire! Until nothing remains, but the Light alone." "From the voice of my groaning my bone has cleaved to my flesh. For my soul is filled with evil, and like this place, must be purged. For the dead know no sleep in their graves, nor dost thou remember them, until they are destroyed through thy hands. I have been laid down in a pit of darknesses and the shadow of death. And thy anger has pressed down upon me; and all thy cares have come down upon me." "And from this bed I cry out for the kindling of thy Light! And what terrible wonders are these those hast done among the dead. What shades rise to confess thee, and what specters shall know thee by thy name? Oh, light may thy name be spoken in the graves, and spelled in bones and ashes. Thy rages have come down upon me, and thy pains have agitated me. Judge those who do injustice to me, fight with those who fight with me!" "Take hold of a weapon, a shield, and rise to help me! Draw for the sword, and sheath it in those who afflict me, say to my soul, I am thy salvation. May they become like dust before the wind; may the angel of the Lord pursue them. May their paths become dark and slippery; and may the angel of the Lord afflict them. May the snare that they do not know come to them, and may the net they have hidden for me catch them in my place.” Triva *Upon first seeing Scordon he says: "But who is this, another life to save...?''" indicating that he might have helped some of the residents of Ravenholm escape when the outland plants first entered. *Upon entering the mines at the end of Corvidholm, running through the door, then running back out again, will show Father Grigori in the flames, infinitely laughing and fighting off zombies. *is implied that Grigori misses the raven inhabitation of Corvidholm. This is indicated when if the roleplayer’s character dies, as he will say "Yet again, I am alone... and with no corvid to sell munitions to..." in a saddened tone, and during their trek through the Corvidholm cemetery when they encounter more zombies, he will say "I still remember your true face, much akin a Raven." *Grigori's name, nationality, religion, and somewhat eccentric personality could also be a reference to Grigori Rasputin, a Russian mystic who was known as the "Mad Monk". Rasputin was also famous for his ability to survive; the circumstances in which he finally did die becoming legendary (consuming food and wine laced with enormous amounts of cyanide, being shot in the back four times, being clubbed, and in some reports castrated, before finally drowning after being bound in a carpet and thrown into the Neva River). This reference is even more supported by the fact that in files, his name is “rpc_monk”. *There are crucifixes visible on the back of Father Grigori's hands. The crosses appear to be burnt or cut into his skin, and likely inflicted by Grigori himself. *Despite what many believe, Grigori's weapon is not a shotgun. It is a lever-action Winchester 1892 carbine that uses .357 caliber rounds, which explains its accuracy and deadly firepower. A shotgun would be ineffective at the ranges Grigori fires at from the rooftops. *If Grigori dies when you escort him to the quarry, the roleplayer can use his weapon, Grannabelle, briefly before a impromptu "game over" message comes up. And the RP’er needs to null his moves, and come up with new, more effective moves to protect Grigori. Unfortunately, it has too many glitches to be of any use, and does not even have its own view model or icon. *Grigori's line about his traps being "the work of a man who once had too much time on his hands and now only finds time for the work of salvation" hints to the possibility that Grigori may have crowned himself as a priest after the outland foliage invasion of the town rather than already having been a priest beforehand. He may be referring to his work trying to help the population escape as his "work of salvation," however. Category:Gorilla Category:Gorillas Category:Characters Category:All Articles Category:Outlands Category:Forgotten